


Pathetic

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Hand Job, M/M, Other, PWP, Teasing, This is like a spur of the moment thing, cursing, domreader, ooc belphie bc i said so, sorry for any inconsistencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You grind on his cock, eliciting an uncharacteristic whimper from Belphegor.  "Pathetic excuse of a demon."
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 20





	Pathetic

You are on Belphie's lap with your hand wrapped around his neck. He opens his mouth to make a smart comment but with the way your fingers tighten and your hips grind on him, all he can utter is a gasp of your name that rings with a desperation you know all too well. 

You know how sensitive he is because of your ruthless teasing that's been going on for almost an hour but you don't care. Your free hand finds his member with little effort and you give him a few shallow pumps before you set a rhythm. Everytime your hand slides down his shaft, your grip on his neck tightens a little more to loosen up as your thumb draws teasing circles over the head of his cock. His hands find their place on your hips to hold you closer, your pace falters as a quite moan slips from your lips but you recover quickly. 

"Mnh, rules Belphie."

You give him a second to retract and if he was a smart demon he would. He doesn't.

You purse your lips in a seemingly innocent manner but he knows you are not any different than him in that matter. You withdraw your hand from his erection, making his hips stutter and chase after you. He groans in frustration. 

"Do you want me to toy with you more? is that it?"

A low chuckle falls from your lips at his frown and you hover over him. He is still catching his breath, how cute.

"Mmmh, in, in your dreams hu-- ohh."

Your teeth tease the shell of his ear as your hands trail up his chest, stopping at his nipples.

"How masochistic of you, getting off on being denied of release for an hour and,"

You pinch his nipples and earn another delightful moan of your name.

"And being used like a toy by me. a human, haha. Quite pathetic of you don't you think?" 

He swallows hard, Belphie is many things but not a liar. At least not to you... not anymore.

"Oh wait. I know a better way to put it."

You grind on his cock, eliciting an uncharacteristic whimper from Belphegor.

"Pathetic excuse of a demon."

You brush your lips against his, looking down on him with an openly taunting gaze.

"It suits to the look you're giving me right now,"

You grip his chin firmly and take a look at his face.

"Aha, just like I thought. Begging to be fucked out of your mind." 

The twich of his cock against your ass says it all. 

"Though i need more convincing from you, I'm feeling generous tonight. So, a little 'please' would be enough for me to oversee your earlier act."

In the end, you both got what you wanted.


End file.
